The Final Delivery
by Demyx's waterbaby
Summary: REQUESTED Demyx is pregnant again and gets sent on a mission with Larxene of all people. What happens when they get lost? T for yaoi, mpreg, language and character death. AXD


The Final Delivery

The Final Delivery

Axel walked into the living room, or at least _**one **_of them, and found Demyx sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the serene sight of his lover, carrying his baby and wearing his oh-so-adorable maternity outfit- mainly an extra large white T-shirt and blue pregnancy pants. Demyx yawned and stretched, waking up to see Axel.

"Hi Axel," he said drowsily.

Axel nearly had a nosebleed from this.

"Hi baby," he cooed, sitting down next to Demyx. "How're you feeling?"

"Kinda tired," Demyx said.

Axel smiled and rubbed Demyx's stomach.

"Well," he said, "I won't keep you from sleeping."

He gave Demyx a kiss, with a little tongue, and walked out of the living room. Demyx rested his head back on his pillow and nodded off. And just when everything seemed peaceful, Larxene poked her head up from her hiding spot behind the couch. She looked down at the Melodious Nocturne and grinned evilly. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and yanked on Demyx's ear a few times.

Demyx subconsciously swatted at Larxene's hand and nuzzled his pillow. Larxene poked his arm and lightly zapped him. Demyx tossed about a little, causing Larxene's grin to widen. She poked him again, sending a more intense shock throughout his arm.

"Dang it, Larxene," Demyx mumbled in his sleep.

Larxene snickered to herself and placed her whole hand on his arm, electrocuting his entire body.

"Damn it, Larxene!" Demyx yelled, sitting up.

He summoned his sitar and beat Larxene over the head with it several times.

"You'd hit a girl?" Larxene asked when Demyx stopped hitting her.

"You'd electrocute a pregnant person?" Demyx asked.

"Touché," Larxene said, standing up and brushing herself off.

Saix walked in the room and looked at the two.

"Superior wants to see you two in his office," he said.

Demyx and Larxene looked at each other before teleporting to Xemnas' office.

"What is it, Xemnas?" Larxene asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"There have been some sightings of Nobodies in the forest," Xemnas explained. "I want you two to find them and recruit them."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Demyx said. "You mean-"

"I have to work with-" Larxene said.

The two looked at each other and started crying and begging Xemnas to reconsider.

"My mind has been made up," Xemnas said blankly. "Now go out there and recruit those Nobodies before I turn both your asses into Dusks."

The two younger Nobodies groaned and walked out of the office. Axel gave Demyx the alarm again after he changed into his uniform.

"I can't believe you got stuck with Larxene," Axel said, placing the button on Demyx's collar.

"I know," Demyx said. "But hopefully, it'll be over soon enough."

"Well, good luck," Axel said, giving Demyx a kiss.

"Thanks Ax," Demyx said before turning to Larxene.

"You ready?" the Savage Nymph asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Demyx muttered.

Larxene grabbed his arm and teleported them to the forest. They searched for about a few hours before Demyx finally said,

"Let's face it- we're lost."

"We're not lost," Larxene said. "I know _**exactly **_where I'm going."

"But we've passed that well 3 times already!" Demyx complained. "You obviously don't know where you're going."

"Shut it, you," Larxene muttered.

"Can we at least take a break?" Demyx asked.

Larxene looked at the well Demyx pointed out and grinned.

"Sure," she said.

"Thank God," Demyx said, sitting down on a log.

Larxene sat down on a log across from Demyx and said,

"Hey Demyx, you wanna hear a story?"

"One of _**your **_stories?" he asked. "No way."

"Oh, but it's a good one," Larxene said. "I'm sure you'll be interested."

Demyx rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he said. "What story?"

"Have you ever heard the story of Bancho Sarayashiki?" Larxene asked.

"No," Demyx said, shaking his head.

"Oh, it's good," Larxene said. "Once, there was this woman named Okiku, who was the beautiful servant of a samurai named Aoyama Tessan. Aoyama loved Okiku, but she refused his numerous advances. So he tricked her into thinking she had carelessly lost one of the family's ten precious delft plates. When Okiku counted the plates, she only found nine. Aoyama offered to overlook the missing plate if Okiku became his lover.

"But when she refused his offer, Aoyama became enraged and threw her down a well to her death. Now her spirit haunts the well she was murdered in, always counting to nine and shrieking terribly to represent the missing plate."

"That's bull," Demyx said. "Like a spirit would _**really**_ haunt a well over some stupid plate."

Larxene smiled evilly. Demyx crossed his arms and looked away, then looked back at her.

"It _**is **_bull, right?" he asked.

"I dunno," Larxene said. "But do you hear something?"

"Like what?" Demyx asked.

"Like...counting," Larxene said.

"Larx," Demyx said, "It's not a true story. There's no such thing as gho-"

Demyx stopped when he heard someone saying,

"7...8...9..."

Then there was a terrible shrieking sound coming from the well. Demyx screamed.

"The well is haunted!!" he shouted.

He got up and ran off into the woods. Larxene watched him and laughed.

"Idiot," she said.

She pulled a tape recorder out from behind her back and pressed the play button, the voice of someone counting coming from it. She looked up when she heard something moving in the bushes. She pulled out her kunai and went into the bushes to investigate. When she searched around, Larxene found three Dusks.

"_**These**_ are the Nobodies we had to scope out?" she asked.

Larxene sighed and grabbed them, teleporting back to the castle.

Demyx had fled a great distance from the well before tripping over a root.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

He looked at something broken on the ground.

"Oh no," Demyx whispered.

The "something" that was broken was the alarm that Axel gave him.

"Not good," Demyx said. "Ok, everything's gonna be fine. All I gotta do is teleport back to the castle. As long as I-"

He gasped and fell over in pain.

"Not now," he begged. "Anytime but now!"

Demyx struggled to stand up and leaned against a tree. He clutched his stomach and looked around.

"Axel!" he shouted, hoping Axel would hear him. "Axel, help me! Someone! Anyone!"

He started breathing heavily and slid to the ground.

"I swear," he said, "If I ever see Larxene again, I'm gonna kill her."

Back at the castle, Axel was sitting in the living room, watching Xeal and Xymed play with Xale while waiting for Demyx to return.

"I hope everything's alright," he said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Zexion said.

"Yea, but he's with Larxene," Axel said. "It's a big risk leaving them alone together."

"True," Zexion said.

"Has anyone seen numbers 9 and 12?" Xemnas asked as he walked in the room.

"I don't think they're back yet," Xeal said.

"Maybe they got lost," Xymed suggested.

"Dear God, I hope not," Axel muttered.

Larxene teleported behind Xemnas and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she held the Dusks in his face.

"Are _**these**_ the 'recruits'?" she asked sarcastically. "Be a little more precise when you pair me up with the retard to go on a mission next time."

"Don't talk that way about Mom!" Xymed shouted.

"Speaking of which," Xeal said, "Where _**is **_Mom?"

"Wasn't he supposed to come back with you?" Zexion asked.

Larxene shrugged and turned around.

"Alright Larxene," Axel said, standing up, "Where is he?"

"I dunno," Larxene said.

"Well you'd better figure it out," Axel demanded.

"Alright," Larxene said, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know _**where**_ he is. He just got lost in the woods. How? Well, I don't think I'm gonna tell you that."

Axel grabbed her by her collar and ran her up against the wall.

"What did you do?!" he shouted. "And you'd better tell me straight out or I'll chakram your ass into Mu!"

(a/n: Death Note fans would know what Mu is. Mu means "nothing", or in this case, nothing in the afterlife)

Axel summoned a chakram and held it up to Larxene's throat.

"Ok, ok!" Larxene said, "I'll spill. I told Demyx a ghost story and tricked him into thinking it was real, and he ran off!"

"God damn it, Larxene!" Axel shouted, throwing her to the ground. "For once, could you not try to kill the one I love?! And you're half to blame for this, Xemnas! If you hadn't put them together, Demyx would be in my arms instead of the forest- alone!"

He picked Larxene up and put her in Xigbar's arms.

"If she runs, shoot her," Axel commanded.

Xigbar nodded and held his gun to Larxene's head. Axel turned to Zexion and said,

"Can you smell Demyx out?"

"I think I can," Zexion replied.

"Good," Axel said before turning to his boys. "I need you three to come with me."

"Yes Daddy," Xeal and Xymed said.

Xale looked at Axel and cooed.

"Bring Larxene," Axel said. "Xemnas, go get Vexen and tell him to bring some blankets and other things."

Xemnas nodded and went to find Vexen.

"I have his trail," Zexion announced.

"Good," Axel said. "Now let's go."

They all teleported to the forest and followed Zexion, all the while calling out Demyx's name.

"His scent is getting stronger," Zexion said after a while. "We're getting close."

"Where is he?" Axel asked.

"Over there," Zexion said, pointing in the direction of Demyx.

Axel and the boys ran through some bushes and sat at Demyx's side.

"I'm here, Demyx," Axel said, taking his lover's hand.

Demyx looked up at Axel in tears.

"Help me," he said, collapsing in Axel's arms.

"It's ok," Axel said. "Everything's gonna be ok. Let's just get you back to the castle and-"

"There's no time," Demyx said. "The baby's coming _**now**_!"

"Oh my God," Axel said. "Where the hell is Vexen?! Ok, don't panic."

He took Demyx's jacket off and started taking off his pants.

"You want me to help deliver him again?" Zexion asked.

"No," Axel said. "I wanna do it."

Zexion looked at Axel and nodded. Demyx screamed in pain and looked at Axel.

"It's ok, Demyx," Axel said.

"I'm here," Vexen said as he entered the scene.

"Took ya long enough," Axel commented before looking at Demyx. "Are you ready?"

Demyx bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok," Axel said. "On three. One, two, three, push!"

Demyx gasped for breath as he started to push.

"You're doing good," Axel coached. "Again, one, two, three, push!"

Demyx arched his back and yelped.

"He's bleeding," Vexen said. "I don't know if he's gonna make it."

Axel gave Vexen a panicked look and turned back to Demyx.

"Push!" Axel shouted.

Demyx groaned as he pushed and started to lean back. Axel looked at Demyx and shook his head.

"No Demyx," he said, "You can't stop. Just push one more time. One, two, three, push!"

Demyx didn't push and just lay down.

"Demyx, push!" Axel begged frantically. "Push! Please push!"

Demyx looked up at Axel and tried to push one more time. Axel grabbed onto the baby's head and pulled it out.

"It's a girl!" he announced.

Xeal and Xymed cheered and hugged Demyx.

"Her name is Ela," Demyx said.

"Ela," Axel repeated. "It's beautiful."

Demyx closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Axel handed Ela to Vexen and crawled over to Demyx's head.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he asked.

Demyx opened his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Axel," he said.

"No, don't be," Axel said. "You did great. Everything's gonna be ok. Ok?"

Demyx turned his head towards Axel and he whispered,

"I love you."

Axel tried to keep himself from crying as he kissed Demyx. He opened his eyes when he noticed Demyx fading.

"No," Axel said, panicking, "Don't fade. Please don't fade! Please don't leave me!"

"Goodbye Axel," Demyx said.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as his body faded into oblivion.

"No!!" Axel screamed. "Demyx! No!"

Axel doubled over and couldn't keep himself from crying. Larxene covered her face to keep herself from crying, too.

"This is all your fault, Larxene!" Xeal cried as he and his brother mourned over their mother.

"You're right," Axel said, looking up, "It _**is **_all her fault!"

Axel stood up and lunged himself at Larxene. He summoned his chakrams and brutally started beating her with them. Ela looked over at her father and cooed. She created little forms of water in the shape of her parents and made them dance.

"Look," Zexion said, pointing to Ela.

Axel turned around and looked at the water forms, then at Ela. He walked over and held his newborn, who looked up at him and said her first words-

"Dance, water, dance."


End file.
